why is my life messed up
by iris2jay5055
Summary: after being betrayed by her own father and sent to juvie for a crime she didn't commit watch what will happen when hinata is released. NXH, SXS, TXN
1. Chapter 1

Hey this iris jay… I've read and am still reading a lot of naruhina fan fictions and I want to see if I'll be any good. This is strictly a naruhina fic, that doesn't mean they won't date other people but the y will end up together... There will be OC in this story. I'm not going to state any other pairings. With any luck ill be able to get good reviews so R&R. I just want to say that I'm not going to drop this story…. It may be put on hold but it won't be more than two weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the characters etc…

CHAPTER 1

In konoha there are so many beautiful areas such as parks, mountains, hills and so much more but our story begins in a house at night. In this house we find a woman in the kitchen leaning on the counter. She was waiting for her family to come home.

Suki: "when are they coming back *sigh*".

She moved to the living room. But unknown to her she was being watched. As she was watching TV she heard a noise coming from outside the house. She opened the door thinking one f the children was home…..

It wasn't them….

Suki: "hey welcAHHHHH!"

She screamed at the two buys aiming a gun at her face .

Suki: "Sam, Dustin come in, what took you so long to get here"

Sam: "got you" she said laughing

Dustin: "sorry, we have lives you know

Suki: "alright just do what you're paid to do

Sam: "fine"

The two men thenwent inside the house. Meanwhile suki was going around the house looking around to see if anyone was coming. While suki was doing that she was pushing and breaking things to make it look like a fight happened. After doing that she sat on the cough to wait. After two to five minutes the men came back out to the living room with a big bag.

Sam: "we got what looked valuable but we didn't see much money around the house"

Dustin: "yea you said that you where rich"

Suki: "look ill pay you after the jobs done, now all that's left to do is to tie me up, shoot me then leave the gun under hinatas bed"

Dustin: "which room is it"

Suki: "second to the right"

Sam: "okay"

Then they tied her up

Dustin: "brace yourself this is going to hurt."

He said as he aimed at her

Suki: "just do it"

Dustin: "fine"

He said as he shot her. After that the two of them left after putting the gun under hinatas bed and keeping some of the items under hinatas bed. Since they were wearing gloves the whole time they dropped them also on the floor. Then they moped the floor to remove their foot prints then they left.

Ten or so minutes passed till her step daughter hinata came home. She knocked the door but found out it was left open to show her STEP-mother on the ground bleeding from her chest.

(Hinatas point of view)

Hinata: "SUKI!"

She ran to her mother and started shaking her. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911. She looked at the table and Saw duck tape. She grabbed it and threw it outside. 5 minutes after the ambulance came her family came. Her cousin followed them to the hospital. After that her dad came in and asked what happened. She explained what she saw to him. After that he told everyone to go to sleep.

The next day hinata and her family went to the hospital to see neji and suki. When they got to her room they saw neji sitting next to her bed. They asked neji how she was.

Dylan: "she's fine. The doctors say that they got to her just in time"

Hiashi: "thank God. Neji come on where going should home."

When they got back home they saw police cars packed around their house. When they got in they were told by a police that where to be brought for questioning. After being questioned they were told to stay in a waiting room. The police came in through the doors and said they could go home that they were going to question suki. After they went home they did their routines. By evening the police came to the house. Hinata came to open the door. After they knew who she was they handcuffed her. She screamed and that alerted her family. Her family came out and started asking why they handcuffed her. The police responded by saying that she was being arrested for the attempted murder of suki hyuga. Her family started screaming retorts before the police man said that that was who suki said shot her. Her and her family started screaming until the family said that they should ask her mother. After that they took hinata to the station. Her father went to the hospital to talk to suki. When questioned suki said that hinata did it by twisting the story into gore. Hiashi believed her because hinata and suki NEVER got along together and asked when they would go to court. Suki said it was on Saturday.

-SUNDAY-

Judge: "from all the evidence put forth, you hinata hyuga are going to juvie for 2 years."

Hinata: "WHAT NO IM INNOCENT!"

Judge: "court dismissed. Take her away…."

The guards came to take her and she started screaming she was innocent. The guards took her to a bus with other teenage girls and drove to the institution. After that, they where each escorted to the rooms. They each had roommates that are detained for the same type of offence.

-In hinatas cell-

After they dropped her in the room she noticed there was someone else in the room. She sat down on the bed that wasn't occupied. The person in the room got up and introduced themselves

Tenten: "hey I'm Emily what's your name"

Hinata: "I'm hinata…so….your here for attempted murder"

Tenten: "yep, people think I killed my parents"

Hinata: "did you"

Tenten: "sorta, I wasn't trying to kill her I just wanted to beat her. What about you"

Hinata: "my step-monster accused me of trying to kill her"

Tenten: "why"

Hinata: "because I saw her getting banged by several men."

Tenten: "whoa, all that just because you found out she's a slut."

Hinata: "yeah, but I'm over it. If my dad can believe that slut over his own daughter then they deserve each other."

Tenten: "well at least its 2 years not four like mine. Then you can have your revenge on her."

How was that? Really hope you guys like this story. PLEASE REVIEW…. If I get up to 5 reviews I will upload the next chapter REALLY FAST!R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know that that chapter 1 was very long so I wanted to just burst your hope and say that all the other chapters may not be as long. Hope you enjoy this chapter

"Talking"

'Thinking'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto but I own my OCCs so NO stealing

-chapter2-

-2 years from now-

HINATAS POV (point of view)

I feel so nervous and excited. Why you may ask because me and my roommate/best friend are getting out of juvie today. We have both been waiting for today to come. And it's finally here! Right now we're just sitting on my bed waiting for our guardian to come get us.

Hinata: "uhhhhhh, I'm so bored! When is our guardian going to get here?"

Tenten: "I hope she comes real soon because I'm dying of excitement"

Hinata: "after we get settled in together what are you going to do?"

I said looking at tenten. Tenten entered a thinking pose.

Tenten: "I don't know….. I guess going to high school was all I thought about."

Tenten flopped on the bed and rolled to look at me

Tenten: "what about you"

I flopped down on the bed and faced Emily

Hinata: "same thing, I only thought about high school too"

I said looking sheepish

At that moment our cell door opened and a woman walked in. she was average height with black curly waist length hair and red eyes. She was wearing a knee length dress with black out lies with black sandals.

Kurenai: "hi my name is kurenai yuhi. I'm your guardian till your 18."

Tenten, hinata: "FINALLY!"

We said while pumping their fists in the air and getting up. Kurenai chuckled and motioned for us to follow her out into the hallway. We waved at some of the people who where our friends Aria, Ciara and Kim where part of them.

Aria: "bye guys, see ya when I get out"

Kim: "bye girls, come back soon"

Ciara: "bye bitches, you better come and visit or when I get out your ass is mine"

Hinata: "don't count on it Kim"

Tenten: "bye guys, see you when I get out"

After we finished saying our goodbyes we hurried to catch up to kurenai who was already outside.

Kurenai: "since you're finished with your goodbyes get in the car. I'm going to show you your new home"

Hinata: "yeah"

Tenten: "woo hoo"

After we got into the car kurenai took us to our house the long way so that we could see around konoha. When we finished seeing around konoha we went to the apartment building. When we reached the building it was huge. We had to climb four sets of stairs since we lived on the second floor. Our room number 200. When we opened the apartment door the first thing we saw was the kitchen/living room. The walls were lavender and purple. In the kitchen part we had a bar like table with high stools; we also had a micro wave, oven, blender, 2 fringes, dispenser, toaster and a juicer. In the living room part we had3 bean bag chairs, t, a couch, an armchair, a CD player, a play station 4 hooked to the TV. We also had a closet filled with cleaning supplies. After that we went to the bedroom. It was a wide room. The walls were pink and purple. It had two beds beside each other, two dressers joint together, a large closet, shelves and a door which leads to the bathroom. After exploring the house they went back to the living room.

Hinata: "wow! This apartment rocks"

Tenten: "dido"

Kurenai: "I'm glad you think so. Well we are going to the mall to go shopping! You two need new clothes. I'll be waiting in the car."

Tenten and I: "okay"

We went to drop or take what we need. It was then that we noticed that there were only two beds.

Tenten: "hey, there are only two beds. Where is kurenai going to sleep?"

Hinata: "let's go ask her"

We went to the car and saw kurenai already in the car. They both got in the car and kurenai drove off.

Hinata: "uh kurenai-san w-."

I was cut off by kurenai

Kurenai: call me kurenai-Chan, kurenai sensei"

Hinata: "ok. Kurenai sensei we noticed that there were only two beds, where are you going to sleep"

Kurenai: "oh I sleep on the 1st floor"

After we parked in the mall parking lot we went into the mall. When we got inside we saw a variety of shops. Kate took us to a shop called CHITEX.

Kurenai: "well go pick what you want"

Tenten and I: "YAY!"

We both ran though the shop picking what was our size and what looked pretty. We picked blazers, hoodies, polo's, tank tops, turtlenecks, v necks, caps, trousers, shorts, three quarters, sneakers, flats, sandals, dresses, tights, belts, checkered shirts, skirts, fishnet shirts and tights, neck laces, chains, earrings, bangles, watches and chocker's. Tenten got most in bright and dark colors'; I got mine in dark colors because I like to blend in. when we brought all the clothes kurenai's eyes went wide

Kurenai: "wow you guys really picked a lot of clothes"

Hinata: "just the necessities."

I said looking innocent. After the casher ringed up all our clothes the total was…..800 dollars.

Kurenai: "wooah good thing I brought enough money with me."

After we paid the cashier we took our bags and as I passed the cashier I noticed how happy he was counting all our money.

Hinata: 'then again I would be happy if I counted all that money'

Kurenai took us to another shop called UNI-S.

Kurenai: "go get your underwear. I hope you guys know your sizes."She said in a taunting voice.

I and Emily went to pick our different sizes. After we had picked our appropriate sizes we went to the cashier to pay.

Hinata: 'thank God it's a girl'

After we paid for our underwear we left with all our bags to the car. After we loaded all the bags in the car which were very hard to do we went to a mc Donald's restaurant to buy take out then we went back to the apartment. When we got to the apartment I went to the bathroom to have my bath then I changed into my PJs. I went to the living room to see tenten and kurenai on the couch watching TV. When kurenai saw me she motioned me for me to sit on the couch next to her.

Kurenai: "you should sleep early today. Tomorrow you're going to be starting high school

Both I and tenten groaned

Hinata: "already….. Come on we just got home"

Tenten: "yeah come on cant we start school next week, plzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Kurenai: "sorry girls but you're just going to have to suck it up. Your school doesn't use uniforms so you can wear what you want."

I and tenten: "YAY"

Kurenai: "but not too revealing okay"

I and tenten: "sure"

Kurenai: "good now I have to go to my apartment before Asuma starts to worry so bye."

I and tenten: "BYE!"

After she left I turned to tenten.

Hinata: "do you want to eat the take out we bought."

Tenten: "uh yes please."

I got up and the kitchens counter and got the take out. I ordered a beef burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake while tenten ordered fries, hotdog and a chicken burger with a Dr Pepper. I put our food in the microwave and went back to the couch and sat down.

Hinata: "what do you think will happen tomorrow; it'll be weird that we started at the 2 semester. What if we can't cope with the class and we labeled Dumb, what if people start avoiding us, wh-."

I was cut off as tenten started shaking me

Tenten: "look stop worrying, yes it'll be weird that we started at the 2 semester but that was when we were supposed to be released so there was nothing we could do about it. It's expected that we may fall behind in the class because you misted 2 years of education while I missed 4, if people start avoiding us then they are not worth our time, just be yourself and it'll be okay."

Hinata: "are you sure tennie-chan"

Tenten: "yes I'm sure"

Hinata: "thank you PANDA-CHAN!" I said as I glumpt her.

Tenten: "AHH!"

I started tickling her as soon as we hit the floor. Nobody knows it but tenten is VERY ticklish, it's like electricity is flowing through her body.

Tenten: "pls hahahaha stahhhhh pls ahahahh stop pls"

I stopped since she was breathing deeply and got off her. As soon as she had recovered she glumpt me and started tickling me. Another thing that nobody knows is that I'm also VERY ticklish. I managed to push her off me and started running as she started chasing me around the living room. After 4 minutes of running we both collapsed on the couch.

Tenten: "what where we running for again"

Hinata: "I don't remember"

Tenten: "hey where is the food"

Hinata: "I forgot about that. I'll g get them."

I got up and went to the microwave and put our food into plates and brought them to the couch. We talked about random things while we ate. After we finished we went to bed.

Hinata: "good night panda-Chan"

Tenten: "night rabbit-Chan"

I really hope we can make friend tomorrow…. Those were my last thought before I dosed off.

Hey everyone I hope you like and keep reading the story. I know that I haven't introduced the gang but I will starting tomorrow ^_^ bye guys R&R


	3. Chapter 3

DISLAIMER: I do not own any chapter or episodes of naruto, or naruto in general.

-Chapter 3-

(Hinatas pov)

I woke up to buzzing. Really loud buzzing, I slapped around to off the alarm clock. I ended up pushing it off the desk next to my bed. I got out of bed to see that ten ten was still sleeping.

Hinata: 'if I'm going to be awake then so Is she'

I walked over to where she was and started shaking her. She didn't wake up so I tugged off the mattress which made her fall off the bed.

Ten ten: "AAAAHHHHHH"

Hinata: "wake up, we have high school today"

Ten ten: "uhhh fine I'm wake"

I went to my bathroom and entered the shower and washed my hair, after I finished bathing and brushing I wore a black trouser with a dark blue check shirt and a faded jeans sleeveless jacket with a dark blue cap and high top. I went down stairs to met ten ten already in the living room wearing a black trouser with a white tank top with a ash and red jacket with black high-tops. The door opened and kurenai came in.

Kurenai:" hey guys….looking good"

I and ten ten: "thanks

Kurenai:"let go asuma is waiting for us down stairs"

After I and ten ten got our bags we followed kurenai the car. Once we got there we saw a man with short spiky hair and a beard…. He was also smoking. After we entered the car asuma drove off. The school was a little far so I dosed off once I entered the car. I was having a wonderful dream until I was woken up by someone shaking me. I woke up to see kurenai, asuma and ten ten looking at me.

Hinata: "what did I miss?

Kurenai: "were at school. I and asuma work here so I have time to drop you guys at the office before I go to prepare my class. I've already told ten ten all the procedures needed so let's go.

So we all came out of the car and walked to the school since we were in the schools parking lot. As we got into the building asuma departed from us probably to prepare for his class. Kurenai led us to an office.

Kurenai: "well go in you guys and get everything you need processed.

Ten ten was the first to go into the office. Then I followed her in. when we got there we saw a middle aged woman with black short hair and black eyes with a **PIG** …. Yes I said **PIG**.

Shizune: "hello you guys must be the new students. My names shizune. I'll go and inform the principle that you're here.

She went into an office and then came out after 30 seconds.

Shizune: "she will see you now

I and ten ten walked into the office and saw a woman who looked to be in her 30s. She gestured for us to sit down on the seats opposite from her.

Tsunade: "hello my name is tsunade. Here are your locker numbers, schedules and everything else you will need. Your books are in your lockers.

She said giving us both papers.

Tsunade: "well you better get to class.

I and ten ten: yes tsunade Sama

After me and ten ten went out of the office we checked our schedules and lockers. My number was 201 and ten tens was 205. We had all the same classes. After we finished checking our schedules we went to find our lockers. After roaming around the school and asking direction we finally made it to our lockers.

Ten ten: "finally my legs are killing me.

Hinata: "I know! Let's hurry up and go to class.

Ten ten: "what class do we have first?

Hinata: "we have homeroom

Ten ten: "cool

After that we both went to our home room. When we got there their where few kids in groups talking and making noise. Since nobody seemed to have noticed us we went to the seats next to the windows. After sitting down I and ten ten started conversing about anything that came to mind. After 5 minutes had passed a lot of kids came in. there were 12 people. There were 8 boy and 4 girls. The boy's names were shikamaru, choji, kiba, shino, lee, sasuke, kankuro, garra. The girl's names were matsuri, ino, temari, sakura. They were all cute. After studying them I and ten ten started talking again.

After 2 minutes the door opened and 2 boys walked in. naruto and neji. I didn't recognize naruto but neji looked familiar. It wasn't until he turned to face me did I realize that it was my cousin….. Neji hyuga and going by the expression on his face that matched mine it seemed like he recognized me.

(Neji pov)

I and naruto walked in the class room. We were talking while walking to our seats when I felt like I was being watched from behind. I turned around to look at who it was until I noticed a girl sitting by the windows. I couldn't believe who I was seeing and it looked like she also recognized me… I can't believe hinata is out of juvie. I decided I would wait until the class was over to confront her. So I began talking to my friends. After 15 minutes the teacher finally came.

(Hinata pov)

The class: " **YOU'RE LATE"**

The teacher: "I was lost on the road of life… anyway my name is kakashi hatake but you can call me kakashi sensei. Now we have new students so please come and introduce your selves.

I and ten ten came out after the whole class started whispering. Ten ten was the first to introduce herself

Ten ten: "my name is ten ten.

The whole class waited for her to continue both after 15 seconds the teacher spoke up.

Kakashi: "please say more like your likes dislikes goals hobbies etc.

Ten ten: "okay. I like pancakes, reading, archery, baking, sports and video games. I don't really dislike anything other than bitches, I'm not sure what I want to be in the future yet, my hobbies are sports and video games.

Hinata: "my names hinata. I like pretty much anything other than coconut. I dislike only bitches, I want to be an artist, my hobbies are flower pressing, cooking, video games.

Kakashi: "good. Now that you've been introduced please take your seats

I and ten ten walked to our seats. I noticed a lot of people looking at us and whispering, I also noticed neji was looking at me. I also noticed that we were surrounded by nejis friends and that I was sitting next to naruto. A blonde haired male with dark blue eyes and peculiar whisker marks.

Sooooooooooooooo I know that I didn't submit the story in time but I just found out that starting a story is really hard because the beginning is very important. I'll try and submits earlier but nooooo promises. Pls read and review. I really want to hear your ideas for this story. I also want to give you the things I changed in the story.

Neji and hinata don't hate each other. Naruto has his parents. Garra, kankuro and temari live in still likes sasuke but she doesn't act like a fan girl. Hinata doesn't fall for naruto instantly….its gradual. Hiashi isn't mean or an ass he just made a stupid mistake. Lee has parents. Kiba and naruto are distant cousins….. also I may not describe every character so please if this is your first time reading naruto go on google and press these names

Naruto uzumaki

Hinata hyuga

Ten ten

Neji hyuga

Rock lee

Kiba inuzuka

Shino aburame

Ino yamanaka

Choji akimichi

Shikamaru Nara

Sakura haruno

Sasuke uchiha

Kakashi hatake

Kurenai yuhhi

Asuma sarutobi

Might gai

Garra sabaku

Temari sabaku

Kankuro sabaku


End file.
